1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to universal joints for transmitting torque between rotating shafts having intersecting but non-coincident rotational axes. More particularly, the disclosure relates to universal joints for driveshafts associated with downhole motors used in the oil and gas drilling operations.
2. Background of the Technology
In drilling a borehole into an earthen formation, such as for the recovery of hydrocarbons or minerals from a subsurface formation, it is conventional practice to connect a drill bit onto the lower end of a drillstring formed from a plurality of pipe joints connected together end-to-end, and then rotate the drill string so that the drill bit progresses downward into the earth to create a borehole along a predetermined trajectory. In addition to pipe joints, the drillstring typically includes heavier tubular members known as drill collars positioned between the pipe joints and the drill bit. The drill collars increase the vertical load applied to the drill bit to enhance its operational effectiveness. Other accessories commonly incorporated into drill strings include stabilizers to assist in maintaining the desired direction of the drilled borehole, and reamers to ensure that the drilled borehole is maintained at a desired gauge (i.e., diameter). In vertical drilling operations, the drillstring and drill bit are typically rotated from the surface with a top dive or rotary table.
During the drilling operations, drilling fluid or mud is pumped under pressure down the drill string, out the face of the drill bit into the borehole, and then up the annulus between the drill string and the borehole sidewall to the surface. The drilling fluid, which may be water-based or oil-based, is typically viscous to enhance its ability to carry borehole cuttings to the surface. The drilling fluid can perform various other valuable functions, including enhancement of drill bit performance (e.g., by ejection of fluid under pressure through ports in the drill bit, creating mud jets that blast into and weaken the underlying formation in advance of the drill bit), drill bit cooling, and formation of a protective cake on the borehole wall (to stabilize and seal the borehole wall).
Recently, it has become increasingly common and desirable in the oil and gas industry to drill horizontal and other non-vertical boreholes (i.e., “directional drilling”), to facilitate more efficient access to and production from larger regions of subsurface hydrocarbon-bearing formations than would be possible using only vertical boreholes. In directional drilling, specialized drill string components and “bottom hole assemblies” are used to induce, monitor, and control deviations in the path of the drill bit, so as to produce a borehole of desired non-vertical configuration.
Directional drilling is typically carried out using a downhole or mud motor incorporated into the bottom hole assembly (BHA) immediately above the drill bit. A typical downhole motor includes several primary components, such as, for example (in order, starting from the top of the motor assembly): (1) a top sub adapted to facilitate connection to the lower end of a drill string (“sub” being the common general term in the oil and gas industry for any small or secondary drill string component); (2) a power section; (3) a drive shaft enclosed within a drive shaft housing, with the upper end of the drive shaft being operably connected to the rotor of the power section; and (4) a bearing assembly (which includes a mandrel with an upper end coupled to the lower end of the drive shaft, plus a lower end adapted to receive a drill bit).
In drilling operations employing a downhole motor, drilling fluid is circulated under pressure through the drill string and back up to the surface as previously described. However, in route to the drill bit, the pressurized drilling fluid flows through the power section of the downhole motor to generate rotational torque to rotate the drill bit.
The power section is typically a progressive cavity or positive displacement motor (PD motor). In a PD motor, the rotor comprises a shaft formed with one or more helical vanes or lobes extending along its length, and the stator is formed of an elastomer liner bonded to the inner cylindrical wall of the stator housing. The liner defines helical lobes complementary to that of the rotor lobe or lobes, but numbering one more than the number of rotor lobes. The lower end of the rotor comprises an output shaft, which in turn is coupled to the upper end of a drive shaft that drives the rotation of the drill bit.
During operation of the downhole motor, high-pressure drilling fluid is forced through the power section, causing the rotor to rotate within the stator, and inducing a pressure drop across the power section (i.e., the drilling fluid pressure being lower at the bottom of the power section). The power delivered to the output shaft is proportional to the product of the volume of fluid passing through the power section multiplied by the pressure drop across the power section (i.e., from fluid inlet to fluid outlet). Accordingly, a higher rate of fluid circulation fluid through the power section results in a higher rotational speed of the rotor within the stator, and correspondingly higher power output.
As previously noted, the output shaft is coupled to the upper end of the drive shaft, for transmission of rotational torque to the drill bit. However, the motion of the rotor in a positive PD motor is eccentric in nature, or “precessional”—i.e., in operation, the lower end of the rotor (i.e., the output end) rotates or orbits about the central longitudinal axis of the stator housing. The output shaft is coupled to the upper end of the drive shaft with a first (or upper) universal joint, thereby allowing rotational torque to be transferred from the rotor to the drive shaft irrespective of the eccentric motion of the rotor or fact that the output shaft and drive shaft are not coaxially aligned.
The bearing assembly typically incorporates an elongate tubular mandrel having an upper end coupled to the lower end of the drive shaft by means of a second (or lower) universal joint, and a lower end coupled to the drill bit. The mandrel is encased in a tubular bearing housing that connects to the tubular drive shaft housing above. The mandrel rotates concentrically within the bearing housing.
The universal joint assemblies of conventional driveshafts tend to wear or fail relatively quickly during operation. In particular, many such conventional driveshafts transfer torque through either point or line contact(s), which disperse a large amount of force over a relatively small surface area, thereby tending to accelerate wear at such contact surfaces.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved universal joint assemblies for use in conjunction with downhole motors. Such universal joint assemblies would be well received if they allowed for a slower rate of wear for the various contact surfaces disposed therein, thereby allowing for a longer lifespan.